


Soulmate AU one-shots

by Evak_trash01



Series: The Soulmate AU series [1]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Love Simon (2018), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, SKAM (Norway), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Soulmate AU, information, requests are open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evak_trash01/pseuds/Evak_trash01
Summary: Hello! So, this is a soulmate AU one-shot book! You can request, I write! I do have some rules so I hope you’ll follow them.A letter appears on people's left arm when they turn 16, for each month it comes a new letter. In the end, it says a name.





	1. How does this work?

Firstly how does this soulmate AU work? Here you have it!

As written in the description, a letter appears on the person’s left arm when they turn 16. For each month a new letter shows up and in the end, it says a name. Their soulmates name.

HOWEVER, there is an exception… If one of them need their soulmate before they turn 16, the first letter will show up on the first day of the soulmate need. You can’t just need your soulmate to feel love because you are selfish, but you can need your soulmate for comfort or for love if you get hate. There is a difference. 

Now for the signs!

 

**Writing colour:**

_ Grey: Have not met their soulmate _

_ Black: Have met their soulmate _

When the writing turns black, an infinity symbol appears under the name connecting to it. This symbol is very important because it changes colour depending on what kind of soulmates they will be.

 

**Infinity symbol status:**

_ Brown: Enemies (The trigger: fight/discussion) _

_ Purple: Mutuals (The trigger: Handshake) _

_ Light green: Friends (The trigger: Hug) _

_ Green/Dark green: Best friends (Can the depend on how dark green it is) (The trigger: A proper hug) _

_ Pink: Lovers (The trigger: Kiss/Hug) _

_ Red: Lovers for life (The trigger: Kiss, but in special circumstances, a hug do also work) _

The infinity symbol CAN change colour, however, it is very unlikely. Now onto something special. Bonding. I don’t feel comfortable writing smut so if someone wants to collab for that and do the bonding stories then please contact me. Bonding is the final step of the soulmate ritual (apart from like marriage (which is kind of what this is except it’s not?) and settle down and have kids. But you get me.). When they bond, the infinity marks and the name to the person will get a colour around it determined how strong their bond really is.

 

**Bonding colours:**

_ Pink: Love can be found (Means: this might be the person you are meant to be within this era, but maybe it wasn’t in the last one.) _

_ Rose gold: Love (Means: This is pretty strong, but again maybe this is not the person you will be within every lifetime.) _

_ Gold: True love throughout centuries. (I think that says about it.) _


	2. The fandoms and ships

I hope the last chapter made sense. So, you can ask me to write for these fandoms with this:

**SKAM**

**Glee**

**Percy Jackson**

**Harry Potter**

**Love, Simon/Simon vs the Homo Sapiens Agenda**

**Youtubers:**

**Sanders Sides**

**Dan & Phil**

**FBE**

 

Don’t just combined random characters, no crossovers unless you want it to be a couple from one into the universe of another.

 

I do have some ships I don’t mind writing about so I hope you’ll respect that and I’ll respect your wishes. The ships/couples are: (These are if you want a love-soulmate one-shot…) (Yes, not all of the ships are actually canon, we all have our crack-ships.)

**SKAM:**

**Isak x Even**

**Sana x Yousef**

**Jonas x Eva**

**Noora x William**

**Jonas x Mikael**

**Eva x Noora**

**Eva x Vilde**

**Mikael x Adam**

 

**Glee:**

**Kurt x Blaine**

**Santana x Brittany**

**Finn x Rachel**

**Sam x Mercedes**

**Mike x Tina**

**Artie x Kitty**

**Artie x Tina**

**Karofsky x Sebastian**

**Rachel x Quinn**

**Puck x Quinn**

 

**Percy Jackson:**

**Nico x Will**

**Percy x Annabeth**

**Jason x Piper**

**Frank x Hazel**

**Reyna x Thalia**

**Travis x Katie**

**Connor x Miranda**

 

**Love, Simon:**

**Simon x Blue (Just in case someone hasn’t read the book or seen the movie)**

**Leah x Abby**

**Garrett x Cal**

 

**Harry Potter:**

**Harry x Ginny**

**Ron x Hermione**

**Neville x Luna**

**Lupin x Tonks**

**Lupin x Sirius**

 

**Youtubers:**

**Sanders Sides:**

**Virgil x Roman**

**Patton x Logan**

**D &P:**

**Obviously Dan x Phil**

 

**FBE:**

**Tori x Eric**

**Jack x Maddie**

**Mikaela x Labib**

 

Friendship-soulmates:

**SKAM:**

**Isak & Jonas**

**Isak & Eva**

**Isak & Sana**

**Even & Mikael**

**Sana & Vilde**

**Sana & Noora**

**Sana & Eva**

**Sana & (girl, obv.) Chris**

**Jonas & Eva**

**Yousef & Elias**

**Eva & Noora**

**Eva & Vilde**

**(Girl) Chris & Vilde**

**William & (P.) Chris**

 

**Glee:**

**Kurt & Mercedes**

**Kurt & Rachel (Best Friend’s Brother xD)**

**Kurt & Finn**

**Blaine & Sam**

**Blaine & Finn (Best Friend’s Brother xD)**

**Finn & Puck**

**Finn & Sam**

**Mercedes & Rachel**

**Mike & Tina**

**Mike & Brittany (Dance buds)**

**Brittany & Quinn**

**Santana & Quinn**

**_(I’m blank on friendships for Glee if you have any that I missed (which I probably did) tell me and I’ll see if I’m gonna add them.)_ **

 

**Percy Jackson:**

**Leo & Jason**

**Leo & Piper**

**Nico & Jason**

**Nico & Reyna**

**Annabeth & Piper**

**Annabeth & Hazel**

**Piper & Hazel**

**Jason & Reyna**

**Reyna & Hazel**

**Reyna & Annabeth**

**Annabeth & Rachel**

**Nico & Percy**

**Percy & Luke**

**Percy & Grover**

**_(I’m blank on friendships for Percy Jackson if you have any that I missed (which I probably did) tell me and I’ll see if I’m gonna add them.)_ **

 

**Love, Simon:**

**Simon & Nick**

**Simon & Leah**

**Simon & Abby**

**Bram & Garrett**

**Bram & Nick**

**Nick & Leah**

**Nick & Abby**

**Nick & Garrett**

**_(I’m blank on friendships for Love, Simon, if you have any that I missed (which I probably did) tell me and I’ll see if I’m gonna add them.)_ **

 

**Harry Potter:**

**Harry & Ron**

**Harry & Hermione**

**Ginny & Hermione **

**Ginny & Luna**

**Ginny & Neville**

**Hermione & Luna**

**_(I’m blank on friendships for Harry Potter if you have any that I missed (which I probably did) tell me and I’ll see if I’m gonna add them.)_ **

 

**Youtubers:**

**Sanders Sides:**

**Virgil & Patton**

**Virgil & Logan**

**Patton & Roman**

**Roman & Logan**

 

**FBE:**

**Tom & Eric**

**Tori & Brandon**

**Tori & Mikaela**

**Eric & Brandon**

**Tom & Brandon**

**Tom & Mikaela**

**(tbh the whole C-team (minus Toric cause relationship goals) can go here, plus a few others here and there)**

 

The enemies-soulmates:

**SKAM:**

**_I might not be a fan of Emma, but I honestly can’t find anyone for this one._ **

 

**Glee:**

**Kurt & Sebastian, I guess**

**Hunter & pretty much anyone works**

 

**Percy Jackson:**

_**Going from enemies to friends:** _

**Nico & Percy**

**Annabeth & Rachel**

**Percy & Luke**

**_This is a tough one._ **

 

**Love, Simon:**

**Martin & EVERYONE**

**_Enjoy yourself._ **

 

**Youtubers:**

**Sanders Sides:**

**Deceit & everyone, maybe. Who knows. Maybe I’ll change my mind.**

**Remus & pretty much everyone**

 

**Idk about anyone else here, so eh.**

 

The mutuals-soulmates:

**Whoever you want that hasn’t been mentioned.**


	3. How to request

**I’ll make a book for each fandom and make it into a series, so if you for instant request a SKAM one-shot, it will show up there.**

Here is how to request:

  * _Fandom_


  * _Couple_


  * _Infinity status and/or bonding status_


  * _Extra?_



 

**_Send in your requests here!_ **

An example on this is:

  * __S_ KAM_


  * _Isak x Even_


  * _Infinity status: red, bonding status: gold_


  * _Isak needed Even sooner, they meet at a younger age._



 

You can also ask for one where the status change:

  * _Glee_
  * _Kurt x Blaine_
  * _Infinity status: dark green to red, bonding status: gold_
  * _They go from best friends to more because of Blackbird_



I hope you’ll enjoy this series!

 

 


	4. Books I have started

_I started these books:_

  * **Percy Jackson**



_To be started:_

  * **SKAM**
  * **Glee**
  * **Love, Simon**
  * **Harry Potter**
  * **Sanders Sides**



**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, if you are reading this at the week of january 27th 2019, then that means I've only started one one-shot book. I have started on one more, however I will not be posting until maybe in a month or so... my grandfather sadly passed away just a few hours ago, and my parents and I are on our way to meet up with the rest of the family and to say out final goodbyes.   
> I'll try to get every thing up as soon as possible. Thank you. ~Jettus


End file.
